


the man who would be king one shot

by ava_kay



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, The Man Who Would Be King, just a quick au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_kay/pseuds/ava_kay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an au that takes place at the end of 6x20 'The Man Who Would Be King'. What if Cas didn't really leave it at that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	the man who would be king one shot

“You can’t, Dean. You’re just a man. I’m an angel.”

“I don’t know, I’ve taken some pretty big fish.”

The two paused, pain in their hearts heavy.

“I’m sorry, Dean.”

“Well, I’m sorry too then.”

Dean looked up, but Cas was already gone.

 

“So, that’s everything-” or was it, Cas?

 

Dean sat down on the couch, his head in his hands. Cas, his friend, had really been working with Crowley. Had betrayed him. Cas, the small lost angel. 

His words stuck with him. You’re just a man. That’s all Dean was to him? A speck of dust on the spectrum of the universe? 

“Dean,” Dean looked up at the mention of his name, and the familiar voice speaking it.

“Cas?” Dean said, standing up. The angel stood there looking, what Dean thought was, nervous. His hands were fidgeting around and his blue eyes were focused on Deans. “What’re you doing here?”

Cas looked like he tried to speak two or three times before launching forward, startling Dean. 

The next ten seconds were ones Dean wouldn’t ever forget, and he felt them all like years.

One. Cas grabbed Dean’s back with one hand and the back of his head with the other, pulling him in.

Two. He hesitated, looking at Dean’s shocked face for just a second.

Three. Cas went in, closing his eyes but Dean kept his open.

Four. Cas’ lips were on his.

Five. Dean’s eyes closed.

Six. Seven. Eight. Nine.

Ten. Cas pulled away quickly, looking shaken up, actually shaking. Dean stood paralyzed in place.

“I’m sorry, Dean. I- I needed to- I need you to understand that working with Crowley doesn't mean I’m not on your side. I… I do...love you, Dean. Why else would I risk everything to always, always be here when you call?”

Dean stood wide eyed, speechless for a moment before opening his mouth. 

“Cas, I-” 

But he was already gone.


End file.
